Hidden & Forgotten
by clickforkolsdick
Summary: Sibling Rivalry is tested when an estranged young man raises all the lost Mikaelson children from their graves. Maeve Mikaelson has been kept in a box for half of her life, but when the dagger finally is released she finds her way back to her old home in Mystic Falls. Alliances shift and battles are fought, but who was this witch who brought them all back from the dead?
1. Chapter One

_Author's Note:_

_Hey everyone! I just started a new fanfic about the Originals but will still occur in Mystic Falls most of the time. Where they aren't all totally out of character and only two are left. This story __**ALL**__ of the Mikaelson children will be alive. Plus a new sibling named Maeve Mikaelson. (who resembles Blake Lively a whole lot)._

_Tell me what you think of the story so far and if you would like to see anything in the future! _

_Any review counts because I like to know what my readers think of the story. Enjoy reading, darlings!_

* * *

**Hidden & Forgotten**

_If we were invincible, if we could never die._

_Then all the world could rise against us and we'd dare to fight._

_Nothing left to fear, we could never fall._

_So alive, head full of fire; we'd be invincible._

* * *

**_Still far away from where I belong, but it's always darkest before the dawn.  
So you can doubt and you can hate, but I know no matter what it takes.  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world that I'm coming home. _**

**Chapter One – Initial Shock **

Her blue eyes shot open as she sucked in a desperate breath. She jolted upright, pushing the top of the coffin off of its hinges and flying across the room. Maeve looked down and noticed that her dagger was still speared through her heart. Slightly confused, she pulled on the end of the dagger and groaned as the blade slid out of her abdomen. She tossed her legs over the rails of the coffin and jumped down, landing on the firm dirt.

She couldn't tell where she was. All she knew was that she was definitely no longer in Mystic Falls, or on the upside anyhow. Either this was her grave or Niklaus had a sick way of showing his affection to his younger sister.

Body still frail and shaky, she finally pushed the heavy boulder out of the way. She felt like Jesus when he resurrected, hidden away in a secluded cave. The beams of the sun shone down on her and she closed her eyes tight, trying to adjust to the light. She stepped outside of the burial cave and looked around, she was lost.

She picked up the bottom of her dress and walked down the road. There were definitely numerous differences since when she last remembered. The roads were smoothed out in a direct path, there was little buildings gathered onto the side of the road.

Maeve heard an engine roar from behind her as she made her way down the road. She turned her head to find a man pulling over a machine to the side of the road. He stepped out of his car and watched her, "Could I help you, ma'am?"

She took a step backwards and raised her chin high, "Where am I?"

The brunette with green eyes chuckled and shut his door. He made his way closer to the woman, "You would be in Maine."

She just nodded her head slightly, "Would you happen to know where I could find Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

He motioned his head to the running machine, "I'll look it up on my GPS. Do you need a ride?" She stared back hesitantly, "Did you have a rough night? Don't see many dresses like that anymore. It looks like it's from the 1800's."

Maeve furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at the man apparel. He was wearing a pair of jeans with boots and a plaid shirt with layered T-shirts underneath. She glanced down at her purple ball gown then back over to the man. "What is that machine?" She questioned staring at the unfamiliar car structure.

"746 watts of pure horsepower," He retorted. Walking back towards his silver mustang convertible and caressing his fingers along the cool metal frame. She followed him behind and placed her hands on her hips, "That is a horse?"

He laughed lightly which caused his shoulders to shake rapidly, "I'll look up how far Mystic Falls is from here. I'll drive you straight through. It's not safe for a beautiful woman like yourself to be out here all alone." He ducked his head back into his car and placed his iPhone on his dashboard. He found the search for Mystic Falls and leaned back up, "All ready to go."

She flashed towards him and he stumbled back terrified as her fangs began to surface and black veins formed under her eyes. She grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against his car door, "What is your name?" He swallowed hard and answered back immediately. "Goodbye, Jake," She mumbled before sinking her fangs into his neck and draining him easily. She pulled away and let his limp body fall onto the ground. She wiped the blood from her mouth and cleared her throat, "I believe I now am all ready to go."

She kicked his body with her heels off to the side of the road, his body tumbled down the hill and into the bushes. She stepped into his car and placed her hands on the steering wheel and stretched her fingers. She looked up and noticed a mirror and glanced into it. Her blonde hair was still pinned to one side in a loose braid, like she last left it. Her blue eyes shone in her reflection and she scrunched up her nose. She smiled widely and took a deep breath, "In 500 feet turn left." A voice spoke and Maeve jumped in her seat, glancing around cautiously.

She turned her head to the backseat, but realized that she was alone. "Who is out there?" _No answer._ She noticed something laying on the dashboard of the car and picked it up in her hands and examined it. It was small and fit into her hand perfectly, she tapped on the screen and it lit up. There was a map on the screen with her current whereabouts and her destination. "What is this sorcery?"

She made it to Mystic Falls by sunrise and parked the car along the side of the road. Maeve walked into the crowded Time Square where everyone seemed to be gathered below the clock tower. They were all dressed in ball-gowns, which caused Maeve to be able to fit in without question. The men were dressed slightly different than what she recalled. She scanned the horizon for a familiar face, any familiar face.

There was a loud tap that echoed around the square and she shot her head up to find it. A voice spoke over the loud speaker, "Welcome to Mystic Falls' annual Founder's Day! Today is a walk through history where we can learn more of the town that we all call our home." A woman with short brown hair spoke at a podium smiling wide.

Someone bumped into Maeve, causing her to stumble backwards. She glanced up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. He mumbled a quiet apology before continuing his path and she watched as the dark haired male walked away. A blond haired boy with another taller brunette followed behind and both gave her a sympathetic smile about their fuming friend. She pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and crossed her arms.

"Enjoy the day and understand your ancestors!" The woman spoke again, presumably the current mayor of Mystic Falls. The woman stepped off of the podium and a short blonde haired woman wearing a police uniform handed her a drink. Maeve took a step towards them when the dark haired male walked over to the Mayor, "Hey honey."

The boy sighed, "Do I have to stay here?" The woman raised her eyebrows towards him, "Mom."

The mayor placed her hands on her hips, "Tyler. Yes, you have to stay. I told you that I needed your help," She insisted and looked behind him towards his two friends. "They are here, they can help you set up the parade floats." Tyler groaned out but before he could protest, his mother walked away from them and the sheriff followed her.

Tyler turned around towards his two friends when a girl ran into him. She had light brown hair and was wearing a pair of black jeans with combat boots and a black and blue plaid shirt. She stumbled backwards and almost lost her balance, she pushed past him with her shoulder, "Watch where you're going!"

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, "How about you apologize for almost knocking me over?"

She looked him up and down before scoffing, "Oh come on! What are you, like 170 pounds? How is a 120 pound girl going to "almost knock you over"? How about you apologize for being a douche bag?" She snapped at Tyler and Maeve took a step forward, making her way towards them.

Tyler laughed and rubbed the back of his neck before taking a step forward, "Alright you little bitch!" His two friends ran over to stop him, but Maeve got there first and pushed him backwards with her hand. She stood in front of the girl, "What the hell?"

Maeve straightened herself upright and his two friends stood on either side of him, watching the scene unfold. "I think you owe her an apology," Maeve glared up at Tyler. Tyler shook his head, but the blond haired boy smacked his arm.

Tyler jolted forward and glanced over at the other girl, "I'm sorry." He mumbled out forcefully before storming away from all of them. The blond haired boy walked over to Maeve and extended his hand, "Matt Donovan." Maeve shook his hand before he offered it to the other girl, "This is my friend, Jeremy Gilbert."

Maeve smiled back and glanced over at Jeremy who was watching her intently, "I'm Maeve. Maeve Turner," She lied swiftly and pulled her lips together. She turned around to the brunette who was standing behind her, "I don't believe I've caught your name?"

She crossed her arms, "Arya Mood. I just moved here yesterday with my dad, moved into my uncle's old place." She placed her arms back down to her sides, "You might have heard of my uncle? He taught at Mystic Falls High School until last year. He was the history teacher," Jeremy glanced away quickly and stared at the ground, "Alaric Saltzman."

Jeremy cleared his throat, "Yeah I knew him. He was my legal guardian for a while, I'm sorry for your loss." Arya gave him a weak smile back, "He had a lot of friends here. Even befriended the town's douche bag," He chuckled and Matt joined in. Maeve furrowed her eyebrows together, "Damon Salvatore."

"Yo, assholes!" Maeve heard Tyler shout in their direction and they both turned around to look over at him, "I need your help setting up. So stop chatting with the new girls and get your asses over here," He called and Matt and Jeremy rolled their eyes. Matt looked over at Maeve, "We should probably go before the princess throws a tantrum. It was nice meeting both of you."

He started to walk away and Jeremy waved his hand slightly, "We'll see you guys around."

Maeve turned around to Arya who was standing uncomfortably, "I guess I didn't get the memo about this whole "Founder's Day" celebration. I feel so out of place," She chuckled and Maeve smiled back at her. "I want to learn more about this town," She took a step towards the tables, "Care to join me?"

Maeve nodded her head and they walked over to where the Mayor was standing behind a table in the square. Arya walked over towards it and looked down at a list of the Founding Families' names. _Fell, Forbes, Gilbert, Lockwood, and Salvatore._

There were pictures with names labelled underneath and Arya pointed down towards one, "Ha! So get this," She lifted the picture up and stared at it. "Damon Salvatore, 1864," She mumbled staring at the photo. "I guess the name runs in the family," She added and Maeve nodded.

Maeve kept looking at pictures when she came across another picture of Damon Salvatore. She pulled it off of the table and brought it towards her face to inspect it. It was the first Council Party, Damon was wearing a suit and his hair was curly with the front slicked back. He had a date attached to his arm, she was wearing a blue ball-gown. Her hair was pulled into a long braid collected to one side.

"What do you got there?" Arya asked, snapping Maeve out of her trance.

_September 24, 1864. Damon Salvatore and Maeve Mikaelson enjoying a waltz._

She raised her head from the picture before placing it back down with the rest of them, "Just another picture."


	2. Chapter Two

_Author's Note:_

_Hello everyone. Glad everyone enjoyed chapter one! _

_Here is the next chapter with a few more cameos of the Mystic Falls Gang, plus Damon and Maeve have a little meeting a the end. Tell me what you think and please please please leave review. _

_Until next time, darlings!_

* * *

**_You can't trust a cold-blooded woman.  
Boy, don't you lie in her bed.  
You can't trust a cold-blooded woman, she'll love you and leave you for dead.  
There's one thing you must understand, you can't trust a cold-blooded woman._**

**Chapter Two – Confinement**

Maeve stepped into the abandoned mansion, she walked over to the bureau and picked up a receipt. _Rebekah Mikaelson._ It was definitely where her siblings were staying when they were in Mystic Falls. She was surprised that they came back. After they were all turned, they left for England promising to never return. Elijah, Rebekah, and Niklaus promised to stay together always and forever.

_Maeve trailed behind Kol farther from their tiny house. The normal long and tiring walk seemed effortless with their new stamina and strength. Tonight has been exactly two weeks since they were turned into vampires. Everything was new to them. Unfamiliar with the thirst burning their throats and enhanced senses. They could hear everything that happened around them._

_Kol jumped over a log and landed on both of his feet, turning his head to look over at his twin sister. "Keep up, Mae," He called over his shoulder and Maeve rolled her eyes before pulling up the bottom of her dress stepping over the tree. "They have to be out here somewhere," He glanced around where they were standing. The pine trees were covered in a sheet of snow._

_Maeve caught up to her brother, dragging her feet along the icy road, "Why are we even searching for them? They made themselves clear when they promised always and forever. They left us out of the pact for a reason." Kol turned around halting the two of them, "It's pointless."_

_He placed his hand on her shoulder demanding her attention, "They can have their dumb, always and forever. Who says that we need them anyway? I only need my sister," He clamped his hand on her cheek and she sighed. Her lips turned into a frown, "Don't pout. I'm with you until the end of the line," He leaned down so they were eye level._

Maeve trailed her hand along the countertop and looked up the stairs before searching the rooms. She stepped into a bedroom, immediately noting that it was Rebekah's old bedroom. Either that or Niklaus and Elijah had some coming out to do with the animal print comforters and purple walls.

She walked over to the closet and pushed it open, revealing a handful of clothes that she had left behind. Maeve pulled out a pair of her sister's jeans and a dark gray shirt and changed into them. This style was increasingly different than what she could remember, it wasn't constricting. She could actually breathe in them.

Once she bathed and changed her attire, she decided to go learn more of the town that she once called her home. Dusk has taken over the streets as the sun descended against the earth. Maeve found herself walking aimlessly until she came upon the Mystic Grill. She stepped into the restaurant and a young woman walked towards her, "Welcome to the Mystic Grill. A table for one?" She questioned and Maeve nodded her head. She followed the young girl to an empty booth and took her seat as watched as the woman departed away. She picked up the menu in her hands and opened it, staring at the list of food that she couldn't comprehend.

She scanned her eyes across the room until they landed on a familiar face, she stood up and made her way towards Matt. He was carrying a bucket and clearing one of the tables, "Matt?" Maeve asked as she got closer to him. He raised his head to meet eyes with Maeve and he gave her a quick smile, "Hey!"

She smiled briefly to herself, "I've seen that outfit before. Did you know Rebekah Mikaelson?" He asked curiously and Maeve's eyes shot open.

She narrowed her eyes on his, "How do you know that name?"

He arched an eyebrow strangely, not allowing the compulsion to work. She looked down on his wrist and realized that he was wearing a bracelet that was filled with vervein. He shot his head back up towards her, "You have an accent. Where are you from?"

Maeve pushed a piece of her blonde hair back, "England. I grew up there until I was almost twelve," She lied quickly. He nodded his head and she exhaled lightly, Maeve looked over and noticed two people walk into the Grill.

Stefan and a brunette walked towards Matt and her, she looked down quickly and pushed her bangs into her face. "Hey Stefan," Matt called in his direction, "Elena, how are you?" Maeve glanced up confused. _Elena? Her resemblance to Katerina Petrova was remarkable._ Maeve pulled at the sleeve of her plaid shirt and looked up. "Have you met Maeve Turner yet?"

Maeve locked eyes with Stefan and he pulled his eyebrows together, "No." He mumbled quietly, "I don't believe that I have." He grinned at her widely and held out his hand towards Maeve, "Stefan Salvatore."

She took his hand and shook it lightly, "Pleasure to meet you."

Elena smiled at her brightly, "It's nice to meet you, Maeve. That's such a unique name, I've never heard anything like it before." She spoke cheerfully and Maeve nodded her head, returning a brief smile. "Are you new here?"

Maeve diverted her eyes away from Elena and looked up to find Stefan watching her intently. She took a deep breath and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah. I just moved here yesterday," She looked up at Matt pointing her thumb in his direction. "I met him at the Founder's Party, coincidently ran into him here, as well."

Stefan took a step forward, "Could I buy you a drink?"

Maeve chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, "After you," She curtsied and Stefan held out his arm. Maeve took it in hers and they walked over to the bar and she let out a long breath, "Stefan Salvatore."

"Maeve Turner, huh?" He turned his head to look over at her and chuckled under his breath, "Still lying as always." His comment made Maeve roll her eyes, never a fan of the Mikaelson children of Mystic Falls. "You know it's funny that I knew who you were before I knew about the Originals. You would be surprised how shocked I was when I was invited to the Mikaelson Ball last year."

She chuckled and Stefan ordered two drinks for them, "Always one for the dramatics, Stefan. So I take it that my family has been here since my departure."

"Without my brother, might I add," He jabbed. Maeve turned to face him and her upper lips curved into a snarl. "Did I hit a nerve?"

She swallowed hard, "Where is your brother anyway?"

Elena walked up to them and she watched as Matt walked into the back room of the Grill, she rolled her eyes and turned to Elena. Stefan leaned forward and whispered in Maeve's ear, "He doesn't remember you."

She snapped her head back at her old friend, "What do you mean?"

"His memory was fried when he was taken by the Augustine vampires back in the 50's. He doesn't remember you," He answered swiftly. "I questioned him on you, but it's like you never existed in his mind. He only remembers Katherine."

Elena gagged, "Katherine always finds her way into everything."

Stefan walked away from the bar after placing a ten dollar bill on the counter top and Maeve stood up to follow. Elena reached her hand out, halting Maeve and she looked down towards Elena. Elena tightened her grip on Maeve's arm, "Looks like we can't always have what we want, Maeve."

Those words sounded so familiar and struck a nerve that was yearning to combust. Elena walked away after Stefan and Maeve's jaw dropped. She could feel her fangs surfacing from the anger that was stirring inside of her. She stalked after them and decided to follow where they were going, _to Damon._

After an incident of Elena "spilling" grease all over her shirt, Stefan and Elena decided to stop at a motel room to wait for their car to be fixed. Maeve booked the room beside them and sat down on the small bed that was located in the middle of the room. She listened into the conversation coming from the other room. It only took her about five minutes to realize that it wasn't "Elena", but somehow Katherine in Elena's body. She felt foolish to not realize that sooner, especially after her hidden stab at Maeve's relationship with Damon.

She leaned back against the mattress and closed her eyes, still listening in on the conversation. Stefan went into the bathroom to get cleaned up, it grew silent. A buzzing came from the other room, "Oh my God, Damon?"

Maeve's eyes shot open and she jolted onto her feet, "Hello Stefan. How wonderful to hear your beautiful, feminine voice."

Maeve shrugged her shoulders, not comprehending, "Enzo. What the hell do you want?" Elena/Katherine snapped into the phone. Enzo sighed, before letting his accent wisp through the phone, "Eh. I'm in a spot of trouble actually."

"Where's Damon?"

Enzo answered immediately, "Oh, he's here – salivating. About to chop into my neck and feed until my head pops off in a grotesque, but slightly comical fashion." They spoke for a few more seconds about some man named Wes, who apparently infected Damon with a ripper virus. Damon was feeding on vampires, but lucky enough for Maeve, she can't be killed. "I could use a hand. Wes and his singing witches trapped us in a house."

"Do not come here," Damon's voice broke through the phone and Maeve ran towards the door as quickly as she could. She was going to save him. She was going to help him remember everything that he seemed to forgotten.

Maeve took a cautious step to the door of the abandoned house. She found Damon immediately, he was leaning his head against the wall, still ashamed of himself for feeding. This damn ripper virus was harder than he imagined. He fought so hard to keep Enzo safe, but thankfully he escaped. Damon met Maeve's blue eyes with his own and they widened. He could smell the vampire blood in the very instant. "You shouldn't be here," He whispered in a mischievous voice. He threw the back of his head, slamming against the wall trying to fight the urges.

She smiled shyly, "You won't hurt me, Damon." As soon as she mentioned his name, he looked over at her in confusion.

He stood up from the wall and stalked towards her, "How do you know who I am? Who the hell are you?" She stepped fully into the house, through the barrier that was confining him inside, this way neither of them could leave. "Son of a-do you know what you just did?"

She shrugged her shoulders with ease, "Like I said before. You won't hurt me."

He shook his head furiously and could feel his black veins surfacing beneath his eyes. "You need to find a way out of here. I will kill you," He exaggerated bulging out his eyes and Maeve shook her head. "Get out," Damon shouted in her face as his fangs began to surface.

She scanned the room with her eyes, "You can't kill me. I am immortal," She stated nonchalantly and he furrowed his eyebrows together. "That is unless you have a white oak stake stashed around here?" She glanced behind her before refocusing on him.

His eyes were laced with confusion, "You're an Original?"

She held out her hand, "Maeve Mikaelson. A pleasure, I am sure."

He took her hand hesitantly in his own before shaking it firmly. He let go and turned his face quickly, forcing his fangs to fade away. He looked back up through his eyelashes, "Damon Salvatore."

Maeve grinned widely, "I've heard all about the endearing and reckless vampire named Damon."


	3. Chapter Three

_Author's Note:_

_Hello everyone. Here is my update, Chapter 3! Thank you for reading and enjoying my story so far, but things are only getting started._

_Please leave reviews and until next time, my darlings :)_

* * *

**_Come just as you are to me, don't need apologies.  
Know that you were all worthy.  
Take your bad days with your good, walk through the storm I would,  
Do it all because I love you.  
Unconditional, unconditionally, I will love you unconditionally._**

**Chapter Three – Reminiscing **

_~ Mystic Falls 1864 ~_

_Maeve stood before the Founder's Council of Mystic Falls, her shoulders were squared and her lips were curved into a frown. She placed her hands onto the podium, "As one of the founders of this council, I demand a chance to speak."_

_Benjamin Lockwood extended his hand towards her, "Our ears are open, Miss Mikaelson. We would love to hear your thoughts on the vampire infestation that we have brewing in Mystic Falls."_

_She nodded her head, "Thank you, Mayor. As we all know, Mystic Falls has a long history of vampires invading this land that we call our home. Once again, this threat has come to our attention. I would like to start the removal of these monsters tonight. Jonathan Gilbert," She turned her attention towards the man, "You have the watch?"_

_He shook his head in agreement, "I shall have it by nightfall. But are we sure that we should be doing it so soon?"_

_Thomas Fell joined in, "What if the plan turns into a downward spiral?" Maeve rolled her eyes and stepped away from the podium, rejoining the council. "What will we do then? The vampires will be after all of us. We will be in great danger."_

_Maeve put her hands up in defense, "As the Founding Families of Mystic Falls, it is our duty to protect this town. I don't care if there is a bounty out for my head, I want this town ridded of the vampires. Anyone who is against me, the door is on your left," She extended her hand towards it._

_Silence filled the room for a few seconds, until the Mayor stood up, "Let's begin. The round up will begin at dusk."_

_Everyone stood up to walk out of the conference room when Maeve cleared her throat, "No matter what we are bringing peace to our homes. At any cost," She glanced around the room at the proud faces that were gathered. "It is time to make our place safe."_

_"There are vampires calling our names," William Forbes boasted and the rest cheered along with him. _

_Maeve smiled mischievously, "Don't forget to bring Katerina Petrova. I want her death report handed specifically to me," Her upper lip twitched before regaining her bright grin._

Maeve sat down on the barstool alone and the bartender walked over towards her, "One glass of bourbon please." A man sat down beside her and raised his hand, "Make that two." He turned his head to face the blonde sitting beside him, "Hello love."

She scoffed lightly and looked over at him, "Don't try and charm me with that accent. I can match you on that one, mate." He raised an eyebrow and smirked, revealing his perfectly straight teeth. The bartender placed two glasses before them and he pushed the glass in her direction. He lifted his glass up and tapped it against Maeve's before taking a sip. Maeve took a swig, "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

He shook his head slightly, "I don't believe we have. I would remember meeting a beautiful lady such as yourself," He leaned back in his seat. Maeve felt a blush creeping up her neck and expanding against her cheeks, "The name is Lorenzo Cavallo. I don't believe that I have caught your name?"

Maeve reached her hand towards him and he took it, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Maeve Mikaelson," She retorted but he pulled away suddenly. She tilted her head to the side said and narrowed her eyes on him, "Did I say something to upset you?"

He shook his head, "No. It was nothing. It's a very unique name, not one that you hear of very often," Maeve pulled her eyebrows together and he motioned his head towards the door. "Walk with me," He placed cash onto the counter of the bar, paying for the two of them. Maeve stood up from her seat and followed him outside, he leaned up against the brick wall.

She stood in front of him and placed her hand on her hip, his smirk never faltering. "I would enjoy an explanation on why you just made me leave the bar. I was not quite finished with my drink yet, actually I was enjoying myself until you decided to show up, Lorenzo." He chuckled and pushed himself away from the wall, so they were inches apart.

"Enzo," He corrected and Maeve rolled her eyes. "I wanted to speak to you privately," He placed his hands up into the air. "You said you name was Maeve, am I correct?" She nodded her head slowly, watching his every move. "As in **The Maeve**?"

She scrunched her nose up instinctively, "The Maeve?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "The Original vampire who fancied my good friend, Damon Salvatore." Maeve's face tensed up and she took a step forward, but he extended his arms outwards. "No harm, he used to speak of you when we were imprisoned by Augustine in the 1950's together. You left quite the hole in his heart if I do recall," He spoke gently.

Maeve ran a nervous hand through her hair, "Well none of that matters anymore because he has no recollection of who I am. He is happy with Elena Gilbert and her ungodly resemblance to Katerina." She exhaled harshly, "Honestly, what is it about her that has everyone so intrigued? First, my brothers than the Salvatore's."

He leaned forward and pushed a piece of Maeve's hair behind her ear, "If it were up to me. I would choose you," He smiled sincerely, "And I am always honest." Maeve raised her head to look at him and looked straight into his warm brown eyes, "Anyone who would pass you up would have to be out of their mind."

She pulled away from his touch, "If only he could see it that way. When I saw him yesterday, he looked right past me, as though I wasn't even in the room. I felt like a ghost." He looked down at the ground quickly, "Have you ever fallen in love?"

He nodded his head, "After the war, I was captured by Augustine. Tortured and experimented on in the cruelest of ways every single day. There was a woman who worked there, her name was Maggie. She was stunning. I know I must sound crazy for falling in love with a woman who worked at the place where I was considered a monster. Though her soft touch and gentle voice would be enough to drive me mad."

Maeve smiled at the ground before focusing back on him, "She sounds like a special girl."

He nodded his head and leaned up against the wall once again, "She is. I intend on finding her, extend my gratitude unto her for reminding me that I am not all bad." He looked up into the night's sky and stared at the stars. It wasn't as beautiful as she remembered. Maeve and Kol used to sneak out in the middle of the night and climb the "forbidden hill" that their father spoke of. Henrik died right beyond that point, it was the werewolves' territory. It may have been forbidden, but it had such a marvelous view of the stars. The twins were considered the rebels of the family, hated obeying the laws. It only heightened when they became vampires.

"I want to help you, Lorenzo," Maeve blurted out to Enzo. He looked over at her with a stern look before allowing his brow to arch, "I would like to enlist on your journey to find Maggie. That is, if you would help me bring Damon's memories to him."

He held out his hand, "You have a deal." Maeve smiled lightly to herself before grabbing his hand in hers, they shook hands for a short while. "I believe that they have Damon locked up in the old Salvatore Cellar."

Maeve nodded her head, "I believe that it is calling our names, Lorenzo."

He rolled his eyes before following her behind, "It's Enzo."

They walked away from the Grill, they were only a few blocks away from the Salvatore mansion. Maeve was balancing on the edge of the sidewalk, arms extended outwards. She heard footsteps speeding their pace behind them and she looked over at Enzo, "Someone is following us," She whispered.

He went to turn around, but she smacked him in the arm, stopping him. "What? I was just going to check," Maeve raised her eyebrows and he nodded. "Okay, okay," He mumbled.

Maeve moved closer towards him, "I need you to get out of here now." He shook his head and she looked up at him sternly, "I can't be killed." He kept protesting and Maeve groaned, "Get out of here, Lorenzo."

He rolled his eyes before going to speed his way out of there, "How many times do I have to say it? Call me Enzo," She went to say a snarky comeback, but before she could he was gone.

Maeve turned into an alleyway and leaned up against the brick wall. The person turned the corner behind her and she barred her fangs at him, but he flicked his wrist causing her to fly against the opposite wall. She pushed herself up and inhaled quickly, "What the hell?"

She looked over at the man, he was pretty tall about 6'0. He had light brown hair with bright blue eyes that were locked on her figure. He had a defined jawline and he raised his arm, "I'm sorry to have to do this to you." He began to repeat a spell, growing increasingly louder with every word that he let out.

Maeve grabbed her head in pain as he kept chanting his spell, "Stop!" She complained toppling over onto the ground. "Please stop," She muttered quieter and groaned out a desperate noise. Everything began to fade out around her and the man leaned down and brushed her hair off of her forehead.

* * *

_Anyone have any guesses on who this mysterious witch is and what he wants with Maeve?_

_And does anyone else like the friendship of Enzo and Maeve that is beginning? _

_Next chapter, you will find out more about Maeve's and Damon's past along with some important information involving the Original family and this witch. Leave your thoughts what you believe will happen next chapter!_


	4. Chapter Four

_Author's Note:_

_Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating, I've been non-stop working. But here is the next chapter! Please leave reviews on what you think of the story so far and thank you for reading! Until next time, my darlings._

* * *

**_Call it magic, call it true.  
Call it magic when I'm next to you.  
And I just got broken, broken into two.  
Still I call it magic when I'm next to you._**

**Chapter Four – Force to be Reckoned**

Maeve opened her eyes and felt chains wrapped around her wrists, she pulled on them lightly and looked around the room. She was in an unfamiliar place. Guessing that it was an abandoned building, preferably the basement. The chains were locked onto the bottom of a table that was connected to the wall. She pulled on them harder, but they weren't going to budge.

A door opened and the man from the alleyway walked into the room, "Who the hell are you?" She groaned out as he came into her view. He pulled the chair that was under the table and placed it in front of her, motioning his hand to sit. "You want me to be comfortable after you kidnap me?"

He rolled his eyes, "I was just trying to be nice." He pulled the chair back and sat down on it himself, sitting across from Maeve. He gave her a weak smile, "I am truly sorry for having to do that to you last night."

She scoffed, "Oh please." She matched his English accent with her own. She took in all of his features, being able to notice them better than before. "What do you want with me?"

He leaned his hand down to cup her cheek in his palm, "I'm making you stronger than any being. Even stronger than your brother, Klaus." She stared at him blankly, but she could hear screams coming from the other room. He sat up promptly and she gave him a confused look, "It seems your mates have woken up."

_~ Four days ago ~_

_The witch lit the candles that were lined the room with the snap of his two fingers. The two lockers were lined up in the corners of the room, directly across from one another. The witch raised his head and extended his arms outwards, "Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito." He chanted over and over again._

_He walked over to the lockers and yanked the lock off of the handles before allowing what was inside to push itself out. The doors both crept open slowly and the witch stood back watching the scene unfold before him. Two man walked out of the lockers before falling onto the ground, bones weak and fragile._

_"Welcome back from the dead," The witch spoke and the two men raised their heads, "Kol and Finn Mikaelson."_

The witch walked out of Maeve's holding cell, after releasing the chains from her and allowing her to sit down on the chair. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked around the room, it was surrounded by metal. There wasn't much in the room, a small table and chair that she was sitting at. The witch was kind enough to bring in a glass of water for her.

The door swung open and Maeve looked over, her eyes grew wide when she saw the two men walk in behind the witch. Maeve stood up from the chair quickly and ran over towards the men, "Kol!" She engulfed her younger twin in her arms. Holding him close to her and he ran his hand through her hair, "I thought that you were dead."

He pulled away slightly to look down at her, "I was. This witch, he seems to have brought us back somehow. Thankfully so because the Other Side was disintegrating." He ran his fingers along Maeve's cheek, "Klaus hid you from all of us. I tried to find you almost a century ago, but he daggered me as well."

Finn stepped up and hugged Maeve next, "It's good to see you, little sister."

_"Children, it is time for supper. Come inside and clean up," Esther yelled outside of the window of their tiny house. All of the children were playing outside, chasing their eldest brothers, Elijah and Finn, around the yard. Maeve tackled Finn onto the ground, causing him to cackle into a fit of laughter._

_Niklaus and Rebekah ran into the house, listening to their mother. Elijah walked over towards where his siblings were gathered on the ground. He pulled Maeve off of Finn and she flailed her tiny arms, "We have to go inside. It is time for supper," Elijah announced and Finn stood up from the ground._

_Finn picked up their baby brother, Henrik, in his arms. Henrik started to cry loudly and Kol ran over to Maeve and hugged her tightly, "Mummy made pork because daddy and I caught it last night." Maeve looked over at Kol and gave him a childish grin, "What?"_

_Maeve grabbed his hand, "Let's go eat, little brother!"_

_Kol groaned as they ran towards the house, "You are only older by four minutes!"_

The three siblings were all standing around the room, as the witch took the seat and sat down, watching the interaction. They were all smiling at one another, as it's been centuries since they've all seen one another. Maeve hasn't seen Finn since the 12th century in Italy, Kol since the 19th when she got daggered by Katherine.

They were actually happy there for the time being, Kol and her. They loved what Mystic Falls had to offer, Maeve got an inside job on the council. She wanted to make sure that their old home would be safe to return to. The only place that they could actually call their home, before they were turned into vampires.

Maeve always loved Mystic Falls, not only because it was the place that she fell in love. But she loved the scenery and the people, the stories that came along with it. It was the one place she could truly open up and be herself. She truly felt at home.

Kol snapped Maeve out of her own thoughts, "Have you seen Damon?"

She swallowed hard before looking up at her, "I have seen him." She sounded disappointed, which confused Kol because he knew how strong her feelings were. "He doesn't remember who I am," She added.

Kol cleared his throat, "Did Nik do it? Did he wipe his memory?" She shook her head, "I saw him last year at our Ball. He asked if he knew me, I was confused on why he didn't recollect our meetings from all those years ago."

Finn placed his hands behind his back, "Are you certain that it wasn't Niklaus? I would not be surprised that he would do such a thing. He did keep us locked in boxes for half of our lives," He raised his eyebrows, "Some more than others."

She placed her hand on Finn's shoulder, "I am certain. Damon was taken to be experimented on in the 50's. His brain was fried while he was there of any memory that we once shared. Although, he was able to keep the moments of Katerina. He believes that she was the love of his life," She folded her arms across her chest.

"I am sorry to hear that," Kol replied sincerely.

_Maeve ran into the Salvatore mansion after she left the meeting with the council. She ran past Stefan and waved a quick hello before bounding up the stairs and down the hallway towards Damon's bedroom. The door was slightly open, but before she opened the door she paused. She could hear talking coming from the inside of the room._

_"You are with my brother," Damon spoke and Maeve peeked in through the crack. She could see Katerina standing by the dresser, trailing her fingers along the wood. "You can't be here, Katherine. Don't you understand that?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?"_

_He swallowed hard, watching her. "I don't want you," He stated sharply and Katherine laughed lightly. "It's not funny, I don't need you. I have someone else," She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb against his cheek, "What are you doing?"_

_She grinned, "Just admit that you do want me." He pulled away from her but she kept her hands on his cheeks, "Just admit it."_

_He removed her hands, "No Katherine." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and Maeve covered her mouth with her hand and took a step away, before running out of the house. Maeve got outside and ran her hand through her hair. Damon pushed Katherine off of him, "What the hell are you doing?"_

_She smiled mischievously, "I think your girlfriend is angry." She mumbled before skipping out of the room, Damon ran over to the window and saw Maeve standing outside. Her fingers were tangled in her hair. He went to open his window to call out to her, but when he looked back – she was gone._

_Maeve appeared in front of the Town House and walked into the meeting room. She stepped through the doors and everyone looked up at her, "We have a vampire problem. I just saw Katherine Pierce at the Salvatore Boarding House." _

Kol and Finn were escorted back to their own rooms, before the witch showed her to another room. There was a bed inside of the room with a tiny refrigerator in the corner, packed with food and drinks. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed and he followed her. She looked over at him, "What did you mean that you were making me stronger? What the hell was that spell you placed on me last night?" He stayed completely silent and she slammed her hand onto the bed, "I demand an answer!"

He bit the inside of his lip, "Your mother was the Original witch. Did you know that all of your siblings, minus Klaus, had the witch gene in them? Finn was practicing witch craft before he was turned. You were supposed to learn as well, but your powers were suppressed when your parents turned you into vampires."

She stood up and walked over to him, breaking the space that was between them. "How do you know who my parents are?"

He looked away, "Klaus broke his curse. He is a hybrid now, you know." She jerked her head back, "Ah, so you weren't aware of that."

"How did he break the curse? Both of the doppelgangers are alive and vampires. He needed a human to complete the spell," He tilted his head to the side. "She was turned into a vampire after, wasn't she?" He nodded his head, "So now he is the most powerful being in the world."

He stopped her, "But I can make you stronger."

"How?" He ignored her question, not answering it. She grew annoyed and blew out a short breath. Maeve looked up at the man hovering above her, he leaned down to be eye level. "Who are you?" His blue eyes shone into hers and he swallowed hard, gathering the courage he was going to need. She managed to let out a quick phrase, one that she wished she took back as soon as she spoke. He stared back at her breathless, "Just answer this one, simple question. Tell me who you are."

* * *

_We will be finding out who the witch is next chapter, but any guesses on who it could be?_


	5. Chapter Five

_Author's Note:_

_Hello everyone! Thanks for all the support so far. Here is the next chapter!_

_The chapter is here, time to find out who this Sebastian Stan look-alike witch is!_

_Please please please leave reviews, I want to know what you guys think of the story so far!_

* * *

**_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, when the sky comes falling down for you.  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._**

**Chapter Five – Rebirth **

_The air was cool on the vacant streets, immediately outside of Mystic Falls. Beyond the point of the Wickery Bridge, thunder and lightning boomed throughout the sky. There wasn't a cloud that lined the night sky, lightning illuminating the world around the small town._

_Mystic Falls has been known as the supernatural beacon for quite some time. There has been accounts of almost every type of known being to have stepped foot on that soil. From werewolves, witches, and vampires; they have all shared their time._

_The New World has brought a light on the supernatural. Upbringing types of creatures to the endless list. Combining vampires and werewolves as one, making them a lethal weapon. Though, the origin of all these creatures are unknown, the tale lives on._

_A bolt of lightning struck a tree, but behold a man came forth from the ground. Unsure of who he was, nor who he has become. No recollection of who he might have once been – only a name carved into the tree where the lightning struck. He was brought into this world of the unknown._

The man stared back a Maeve blankly before scrunching his nose up and leaning back, taking a seat in front of her. He gave her a wicked smile, "Would you like to hear a story?"

She leaned her back against the wall and folded her arms, feeling like a prisoner in a jail cell. "I don't believe that I have a choice in the matter. I am quite certain that you would enjoy in talking my ear off either way."

He chuckled before pulling his lips together to form a slight smirk, "You have quite the sharp tongue." She rolled her eyes, "I want to tell you the story of where I come from. So you will be able to understand what it was like for me. Coming out of the darkness and being forced to shine a light on a witch's worst creations."

She looked up at him through her lashes, "Is that what my family and I are to you? Monsters and abominations that serve no purpose in this world." She snapped in his direction, "Do you believe that we had a choice in the matter. After our youngest brother died, we were forced to become these things. We had no choice but to become blood thirsty monsters," She let out a deep sigh. "Don't come here judging my kin on our choices."

He put his hands up in defense, "I was never shaming your family. I find your history one of the most fascinating, much keener than that old and used doppelganger story." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He pulled out a piece of bark from his pocket and held it out for Maeve, she took it hesitantly. She examined the bark with an encryption embarked onto it, a name.

_The man walked into Mystic Falls, still unsure of his calling to this small town. He walked into a corner store and picked up a newspaper, March 2006. He scrunched up the paper in his hand and walked over to the counter. A short haired woman turned her head when he walked up beside her, she was wearing a uniform._

_The woman greeted him, "Hello." A little girl ran up beside her with blonde haired pulled into pigtails and tugged on her mother's shirt, "Caroline, not now. Go pick out a cereal," She ordered and the little girl's lips formed into a frown. She looked back up at the man, "My apologies. I don't believe that we have met before. I'm Sheriff Forbes, but please call me, Liz."_

_She held out her hand for his and he took in unknowingly. She shook his hand briefly and he smiled back at the woman, "I'm, uh, Mike. Michael," He roamed his eyes around the room to look for the first thing to blurt out, "Garden."_

_He shut his eyes quickly, mentally smacking himself – Michael Garden. Great thinking. But he didn't know who he was. He could become anyone and no one would know._

"So you were always a liar," Maeve spoke condescendingly. He tilted his head to the side, "That or you are just really bad at being honest with someone. What are you so afraid of?" He darted his eyes away quickly and she grabbed his face with her hand lightly. Her touch soothed his skin instantly, it was like a memory struck.

He pulled away from her grasp, "I am not afraid of anything." She raised her eyebrows and he ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know how you will take this news. I don't want you to get overdramatic."

She snorted, "You raised two of my dead brothers and somehow stopped my dagger from working. Nothing that you can say would remotely surprise me."

He looked up at her hopefully, "I hope that is the case."

She nodded her head, "I promise."

_Two Years Later._

_Piece by piece, the puzzle was forming into a whole. He knew where he came from and he knew his purpose. He knew he was supposed to raise two of the Original brothers once their time has come. As of now, they were still locked in a coffin in Niklaus' cellar._

_There was one more task that required a lot more energy than raising the dead. He had to make a new hybrid. One that would be able to stop Klaus, if he were to become unstable. This Witch-Vampire Hybrid would be the glue in the Mikaelson family. _

_The only problem was that the spell would need to be done by a family member._

Maeve stared at the young man, he looked only a few years younger than her now. Possibly mid-teens, a little older. He was obviously aging, unlike her and her siblings. They wouldn't have to worry about aging for longer than a minute. That was one of the rewards of being immortal.

There was something so familiar about this man though.

In the pit of her stomach, Maeve felt like she has had an encounter with this man before. She had known him much longer than two days. They had shared a past and she could feel a connection between the two of them.

She broke the silence, "I need to know who you are. I promise that I will not run, no matter how frightening you may sound. I will swear on anything."

He swallowed hard, "Swear on your biggest regret."

She bit the inside of her lip, knowing fully well what her biggest regret was. She didn't have to think about that for a moment longer. Though making the words leave her lips would be a struggle because it was something that she never admitted. She felt so useless when the time had come. There was nothing that she could do, but she wanted to give him the world.

"I swear on my youngest brother's – Henrik – grave, wherever that may be, because I regret for not being able to save him that night. We should never allowed for him to leave our side with Niklaus. I swear I will not turn from you," She stated. "Now tell me who you are."

He stood up and placed his hands on the piece of bark that was still placed in her hands. "I am the son of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, brother of Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Maeve, Kol, and Rebekah. I am your brother," He sucked in a quick breath. The bark burned the encryption making the name visible, "I am Henrik Mikaelson."


	6. Chapter Six

_Author's Note:_

_It's about damn time to introduce the rest of those Mikaelson siblings, don't you think? And a lot of the family will be in the story from now forward._

_Plus there are some more Enzo/Maeve and Damon/Maeve scenes. Please tell me what you think of the story so far!_

_I'll update once this gets to about **ten** reviews because i want to know that you guys actually like what i'm writing :) Thank you for reading and all of the support so far, i hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

**_Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more.  
_****_And it's been a while but I still feel the same, maybe I should let you go.  
_****_You know I'll fight my corner and that tonight I'll call you,  
_****_After my blood is drowning in alcohol.  
_****_No, I just wanna hold ya._**

**Chapter Six – Pass and Go**

Sitting on the small bed of the bedroom, she heard the click of the locked door. Maeve stood up and walked over towards the door and pushed it open. She stepped outside of the room and noticed that the hallway was empty.

She found her way out of the building and started to walk down the street, pulling on the bottom of her shirt. She looked around her, keeping her surroundings in check. She found out who the man was last night. She found out that three of her dead brothers are now alive once again.

A trail of footsteps were following behind her so she turned around quickly, only to find a familiar face. He exhaled lightly and ran over to her with his vampire speed, engulfing her into a tight hug. "Maeve, you're safe!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, "Lorenzo," Maeve breathed out calmly. He pulled away and placed his hand on the back of her head, "I escaped from the building that I was being kept in."

His face grew stern, "Who did this to you? I will hunt them down and make them pay," Maeve shook her head and placed her hand on his face. "I am so incredibly sorry for leaving your side, I shouldn't have listened to you. I should have stood by you and helped you fight."

Maeve rolled her eyes, "That wouldn't have been necessary. I knew the man, at least I used to." He raised his eyebrows in confusion, "He was my youngest brother; he died before we all became vampires. He raised my two brothers and that is why my dagger was released."

He swallowed hard, "Ah. Very well," He shuffled in his shoes. "We should probably get you back to your home," He placed his on her lower back as they descended down the street. They stopped outside of her family's mansion, but Maeve felt like her feet turned into bricks. Her legs were heavy and felt like jello. Her family could all be in the house right now, but she wasn't ready for that. _She needed some reassurance that she wasn't going crazy_. She needed something. Enzo was standing beside her and looked down towards her, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "Have you ever lived in a home that doesn't essentially feel welcoming?"

He scoffed, "I live with the Salvatore's. Of course, I've felt the feeling, love." She pulled on his arm and wrapped hers within his, he stared down at her. "You don't feel comfortable going inside. Scared of facing your lost siblings."

She nodded her head slowly, "I've been locked in a box for over a century. I don't think that I am ready to jump back into a family where my brothers couldn't trust one another and my sister fell in love with a different man every place we travelled." She breathed out sadly, "I am afraid that Niklaus would not want me back. He's shown his love for me when he shoved that dagger through my heart."

He pulled her into a hug, "At least you have a family. I haven't had one in a long time, Damon and you have been my only friends." She chuckled and placed her chin in between his neck and shoulder. He rubbed his hand along her back, "You don't have to walk into that house."

She smiled lightly, "Thank you for understanding." He motioned his head to walk away from the house and they made their way down the street. They appeared in front of the Salvatore house and Maeve sighed, "It seems that the Salvatore's will be having another house guest."

They walked through the doors of the house and Damon was tidying up the living room. He looked up from vacuuming the carpet, his eyes locked on Maeve's body. She gave him a small smile and Enzo spoke loudly, "Ah. I see you are trying to busy yourself, distraction from the lovely Elena."

Damon groaned, "I am not upset over Elena. We broke up then had sex," He expanded his arms outwards and Enzo smirked. "I'm over it," He looked over at the blonde. "Why did you bring your pet here?"

Maeve's jaw dropped, "Excuse me sir, I'm an Original."

Enzo walked over to Damon and slammed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't let my pal over here offend you. He is in denial," Enzo pulled his lips together. "Damon, my little "pet" here needs a place to stay for a few nights. You see her house doesn't feel all that homey."

Damon arched an eyebrow, "I believe that would happen when you've been locked up in a box and not considered an Original for half of your life." He tilted his head to the side, "When were you daggered again? I figure that I missed that bit when we last spoke. What did you ever do to piss off your kind-hearted brother?"

Maeve placed her hand on her hip, "1864." She stated and Damon's eyebrows pulled together at the mention of the year. Enzo watched Damon intently, "And my brother has always wanted to be in control of all his sibling's lives. I found my own happiness and he didn't take a liking to it," She crossed her arms awkwardly, staring at the love of her life.

He opened his mouth slightly, "Well you can stay here. Little Gilbert just moved out of here, so you could take his room or pick one of the other four rooms. It's up to you." She nodded her head and walked away from the two of them and up the stairs. She wandered down the hallway and opened a door, letting in bang against the wall. It was an empty room.

She walked inside and sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. She took in the appearance of the room. Dark blue walls and bed sheets, the door opened and she looked over. Enzo walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. She stood up and patted her hands against her thighs and shrugged her shoulders, "What? Is this not "homey" enough for you either?"

She cocked her head to the side, "He looks at me like I am a stranger."

He walked over to her, closing the space between them. "Aye, that would be true." She sent him a glare and he gave her a sympathetic smile, "I am sorry. It's just – what would you suspect from him. His brain was fried, he doesn't remember you."

"I get it!" She shouted in his face frustrated and he stepped away from her. She lowered her voice, "I know that he doesn't remember me. It's just so damn hard, okay?" Tears began to rim her eyes and fog her vision, but she was determined to push past them. "He's the love of my life," She whispered.

He nodded, "And things will become easier to deal with. I will help you," She looked up at him with hope filling her eyes. "That is what friends are for."

Maeve sat on the couch in the Salvatore's mansion, Enzo decided to leave shortly after they got there. She sprawled out on the couch, extending her legs over the side of the arm and staring at the ceiling. She heard footsteps walking into the room and glanced over to see Damon walking into the living room. He looked over to find her and stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh. I didn't know that you were down here."

She turned her head to look at the ceiling once again and she heard him walk over to his bar and pouring drinks. She let out a sigh, "Yeah, I came over with Enzo but he bailed on me. Can you pour me a-" She leaned up but he already had a glass in his hand, extending it towards her, "A drink." She exhaled and took the drink out of his hands, "Thank you."

He smirked, "Showing you my hospitality."

She chuckled lightly and took a gulp of the bourbon that burned her throat as it went down, "This is a really nice mansion that you have." She looked around the room at the fireplace and the book shelves were piles of collectibles. She could spot Gone with the Wind from the distance, his favorite. She let out a sigh before refocusing on the white ceiling.

Damon kept his eyes locked on Maeve's body as she was sprawled across his couch. He was sitting on a chair across from her. She looked up to meet his captivating blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

Damon's lips curved into a side smirk momentarily, before returning into a frown. There was something about her that left him in a constant confused state of mind. Something that felt so normal that they were sitting there in complete silence. It felt safe, for someone that he just met a few days ago. It was different because he never let people in. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry, it's just-you, you said that you were daggered in 1864. Did you happen to live here, in Mystic Falls?" She swallowed hard before nodding her head, "Do I-I know you?"

Maeve gave a weak smile before sitting up straight on the couch. She exhaled lightly before answering his question. She wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her to say. Explain their entire past or did he want her to deny everything. She shook her thoughts away, "I guess so." She nodded her head slowly, pulling her eyebrows together, "You did."

He stood up and sat beside her on the couch, "I think that I would remember meeting a woman like you." His eyes were locked on hers and he kept a welcoming space between them. She was something out of this world. He craved to learn the darkest parts of her.

She felt like she was hit by a tidal wave of pain. Maeve bit the inside of her lip for a millisecond before explaining, "We've crossed paths – once or twice. However, we've never "formally" met. More of a pass and go scenario."

He leaned his head back against the cushion of the couch, "I swear that we've encountered one another in the past." He scrunched his forehead, pulling his eyebrows together, "You seem so familiar, but I can't seem to place it."

Maeve gave him a weak smile and heard the door open, following Enzo walking into the house with her eyes. She wanted to blurt everything out. Tell Damon everything. She was scared of what he would do. Would he drop everything and be with her? Like in the movies. He had someone else.

She stood up from the couch awkwardly, shifting the weight and Damon tipping over. He didn't even realize that we was leaning towards Maeve. It was like he was being pulled towards her by gravity. She patted her shirt down and turned to him, "Your brain was fried in Augustine. I wouldn't be surprised that you don't remember a simple meeting."

He stood up after her as she began to walk away, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Did I say something to upset you?" He asked and kept his hand wrapped around his wrist. She pulled her arm and looked up at him, "I'm just so confused."

She took his wrist in her hand and pulled it off of her own, releasing herself from his tight grip, "I can't tell you."

Maeve turned away from him quickly and ran up the stairs and ran into a random bedroom. She shut the door behind her and leaned her head against the door. "Well that was quite the tragedy," She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She spun her body on the door and leaned her back against it, staring at Enzo. "I'm sorry, darling. But here's an idea," He raised his eyebrows amused, "You could just tell him the truth."

She shook her head, "And take away any happiness that he could have in this life."

He rolled his eyes, "I think you need to stop overthinking every possibility on where this could go wrong. Your family is back and you are being turned into some sort of Vampire-Witch Hybrid. You are reunited with you long-lost love, now you just have to help him remember."

Maeve took a step forward, "I can't do that to him. He thinks that something is there and once I tell him the truth, the life that he remembers – it will all be a lie."

He placed his hand on her cheek and bore into her eyes, "Stop thinking."

Maeve leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, he grabbed her by the back of her neck. Palming a handful of golden hair in his hand. She pulled away and looked up at him, "I'm done thinking." She pulled at his shirt, pulling it over his head. Enzo ripped the buttons off of her plaid shirt and pushed it off of her shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor.

Enzo hesitated before pulling her tank top over her head and pushing her back over to his bed. She leaned against the mattress and Enzo leaned over her, "Are you certain that you want to do this?"

She pulled his lips down to hers, "I already told you, Lorenzo. I am completely done with thinking," He nodded his head before leaning forward. He planted a trail of hungry kisses down her neck and to her chest. She leaned her head back against the mattress, arching her back with the pleasure of the wet kisses.

Maeve leaned against the mattress, Enzo walked over to the bathroom and she sat up quickly. She gathered all of her clothes immediately and pulled on the remaining – intact – clothing that Enzo didn't evidently rip to shreds.

She picked up her shoes from the ground and ran a nervous hand through her hair before running out of the room. She managed to get out of the house unnoticed. Enzo walked out of his bathroom to find an empty room. He looked down to see that she left her plaid shirt that he ripped open laying on the floor. He picked it up and threw it on his bed before smiling briefly to himself.

Maeve made it home in a matter of seconds, using her speed to get home without any interruption. She stepped in the living room to see Kol sitting in the armchair, "Maintaining the strumpet look I see."

She rolled her eyes before chucking her shoe in his direction, "No need to be rude, Kol."

He pouted and turned to see Finn and Henrik walking into the room, "Mae has been out having fun. I need some entertainment around here!" Finn nodded his head towards his younger brother, "I believe that we shall in a matter of seconds."

A door swung open and Maeve turned around to find someone walking through the front door, "If I find a single scratch in this house. I will kill you all." His eyes met Maeve's immediately, before Bekah and Elijah followed him into the house. Niklaus' eyes bulged out and he swallowed hard before allowing his jaw to drop, "Eve?"


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Somewhere in the end of all this hate, there's a light ahead.  
That shines into this grave that's in the end of all this pain, in the night ahead.  
There's a light upon this house on a hill, the living, living still.  
Their intention is to kill and they will, they will.  
But the children are doing fine, I think about them all the time.  
Until they drink their wine and they will, they will._**

**Chapter Seven – House on the Hill**

_Maeve kept her pace, rushing to get to the Salvatore Boarding House before the round up began. Damon and Maeve have had this plan for a few months. Ridding the town of vampires – of Katherine Pierce. She had a plan to make Damon's life miserable and would stop at no end to ruin his relationship._

_There was a pit of jealousy balled up inside of Katherine. She always had every man wrapped around her tiny little finger. She had Elijah, Trevor, Stefan – even Damon, but that was only until Maeve Mikaelson moved to town that day with her twin brother._

_She was tempting and alluring. She made her mark in the town immediately, joining the Founder's Council. Tossing a few flirtatious glances at the local men and chatting up the townspeople. She was full of light._

_Katherine hated that Maeve could steal Damon away from her. She may have had Stefan, but it wasn't as rewarding as she thought. She seeked out revenge on Maeve, but she had a plan of her own. _

_After witnessing Katherine and Damon in his room earlier that night, she knew the round up would need to take place that night. She needed to dispose of any threat Katherine had conjured. Maeve and Damon were leading the vampire hunt. She was going to turn him into a vampire and they would live an eternity together. Until Niklaus came to town._

_Klaus was following Maeve to the Salvatore House, keeping a distance so she wouldn't suspect him. Although, he wasn't careful enough when a snap of a tree branch caused Maeve to whip her head around and search out her predator. "Who is out there?" She shouted into the abyss of darkness._

_Klaus stepped out into the light and Maeve let out a sigh, "Good to see you too, sister."_

_She rolled her eyes, "It has been two hundred years, Niklaus. What the hell are you doing here?"_

_He walked closer to her, so they could take in one another's appearances. "I am here to bring you home, Eve. Kol has updated me on your plan to leave Mystic Falls with a boy. Leaving your kin for someone you barely know. How ever-so foolish?"_

_She took a step forward, closing the personal space between them and raising her chin so they were inches apart. "He is not just some boy, I love him." She answered sternly and Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger sister. "Don't treat me as though I am some child. I found happiness and I will not allow you to strip me of it."_

_He grabbed her arm, applying pressure so she bowed over in pain. "You will do as I say because all I have ever done for this family was keep it safe. This plan of yours is childish and pathetic. Do you really think you will run away and live happily ever after?" She tried to yank her arm free and pursed her lips together, "He would bore of you in a matter of days."_

_"Just because no one loves you, doesn't mean you have to rip away all of our chances of love. I will not let you dictate my life as you do Rebekah's. We will all end up being miserable!" She yelled, "I will not live a life that will need to be run by you. I want to see the world as a whole and live it to the fullest. You can't take that away from me."_

_He pulled a dagger out of his jacket pocket and Maeve's eyes grew wide, "I believe that I can." She pulled her arm away from him, but his grip was too strong. "You will not disobey my orders, Maeve. Do you understand me?"_

_She gave up on trying to escape and let out a deep breath, "Then shove the dagger through my heart, Niklaus. I would rather rot in a box than have to listen to your damn orders for the rest of my days." His jaw clenched tightly, "Go on, Nik. Discipline your siblings as you always do. Keep being the coward that you always were." He jerked her forward, "Go ahead, you bastard!"_

_He leaned down so they were eye level, "You did this to yourself, Eve." _

_Niklaus closed his eyes before shoving the dagger through his sister's heart. He couldn't watch himself do it, he hated himself for it. He never wanted to show any torment towards his siblings, especially Maeve. He needed to do what was right for his family. He needed to get them away from Mystic Falls – but Maeve needed to be hidden. She needed to be the forgotten sister that no one thought about. _

Maeve swallowed hard staring back at the man that she swore to herself that she would hate for an eternity and never forgive, "Niklaus."

He diverted his eyes away from her and around to his other brothers – Finn and Kol. They landed on Henrik, but he gave an unsure look towards them. Maeve glanced over at Henrik, who was frozen in place. Maeve walked over towards him and grabbed his hand in hers, "You remember our brother, Henrik." All of the siblings let out a collective gasp and Kol stood up from the armchair immediately. "Nik, you remember him, right? You brought him into the forbidden woods and killed him."

Klaus growled lightly, allowing a snarl to form on his lips and his veins became visible under his deep blue eyes. "I didn't kill our brother. A werewolf did."

Maeve smiled mischievously – every ounce of hate that she had buried inside of her was coming to life. She was no longer afraid of facing her demons. "Was it one of your relatives? Is that why you allowed it to happen?" Her voice grew louder as it boomed across the room. Kol ran over to her and grabbed her arm, but she yanked it free. "Why are you here, Niklaus?"

He chuckled, "In my own house that I renovated so our family could live as one?"

She dropped Henrik's hand and stormed towards her older brother, "Oh please! Our family as one? Did you forget the fact that you locked me into a damn box in a cave and hid me from the rest of our siblings? Or perhaps the fact that three out of our seven siblings were dead!"

"Maeve, stop yelling," Klaus warned. She shook her head before pushing him backwards violently with all of her strength. He tried to grab her arms, but she kicked him across the room and crashed into the wall. He pushed himself off of the wall and stood in the middle of the room, "Maeve. You need to calm the hell down. This is my house and you will follow my rules!"

Maeve leaned down beside the table before pulling the leg off of one of the dining chairs and stalked towards him, "I don't give a damn about your bloody rules." She pressed the stake against his skin, but didn't force it inside. "Tell me the truth, why are you back?"

He pulled the stake out of her hands and threw it across the room, slamming against the door and falling to the floor. She exhaled lightly before raising her chin high and looking up towards him, "I told you, Eve. I am here because I want us to become a family again." She turned her face away from him, so he grabbed her jaw and forced her to make eye contact. "What is your problem, Maeve?"

She stared up at him with a blank gaze. She swallowed hard, "You are the problem, Niklaus. You always have been and always will. I don't want to be a part of your family again and neither do you, you made that very clear all those decades ago." He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "If you have any remaining respect for me, you will walk through that door and never return."

He nodded his head forward, diverting his eyes away from her and taking a step away. He looked over to Elijah before walking out the door without saying another word. Kol sat back down in his chair and Finn leaned against the wall. Rebekah ran out after their brother, mainly to calm him down so he didn't go on a rampage.

Elijah returned shortly after, "Don't you think that you are being a bit harsh on him, Eve? After all, he was only trying to fix one of his mistakes from all those years ago." Elijah took a step forward and she whipped her head towards him.

She nodded her head before laughing to herself manically, "Is that all that I am to you? A mistake that should have been kept in that box." Elijah shook his head but she felt tears brimming her eyes, "For what it's worth, I would have much rather stayed in that coffin."

Maeve ran out of the living room and into one of the empty rooms upstairs. She threw her shoes into the corner and leaned her back against the door, before sliding down onto the ground. She placed her head on her knees that she pulled together and tried to regain her breath.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she heard a rapture at the door, "Maevie? Open up, it's your brother. The one who loves you whole-heartedly and would never judge you on a single thing."

She felt her lips curve into a smile as she stood up and opened the door, allowing Kol to walk into the room. She stared at her twin brother and crossed her arms, "I overreacted."

"Klaus was being a dick," He announced and Maeve broke into a laugh. An actual one that she didn't feel forced to let out. "What he did to you was never a mistake and I don't believe that is what Elijah was saying. Nik ruined this family and it will take a lot more than a simple reunion to fix all of that. But there will be a day that we will become a family again."

She leaned against the door and stared at him, "You actually believe that he can be saved – our narcissistic back-stabbing brother," Maeve shook her head.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You haven't seen him in a century. He has done a lot of wrong, but in the midst of all the pain he's caused, there has been some good. He has found a woman – Caroline Forbes, she brings out the best in him. The good that has been locked away for all these centuries from what our father has done. We don't need to be afraid anymore. We can have our second chance on a life."

She watched him intently, as his eyes lit up as he spoke of a life that they could have. One that they almost had in 1864, until things went downhill. _He was right._ This was their second chance to find happiness.

Maeve and Kol returned back down stairs where the rest of the siblings were gathered. Elijah was standing in the middle of the room as the rest of the children took their seats on the couches and chairs gathered around the room. He cleared his throat, "Although I do not agree with our brother's previous actions. We need to unite as one. There are a few things that you must all be updated on – one is that our dear brother will shortly be a father."

Kol chuckled, "That is not possible. We cannot procreate, although we do love to try."

Elijah sighed, "I wish that were true. There was an incident with a werewolf, a one night stand, and she ended up getting pregnant. She is back in New Orleans, I want us to head back there in the morning."

Finn stood up, "I will not be joining you. I don't want any part of this family, I am with Maeve on this one. I would rather live a life on my own than reunite this monstrous family that cannot maintain a simple conversation without it resulting with a dagger through the heart."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "He has changed, Finn. He may be redeemable more than he ever has."

Maeve scoffed, "I will believe that one when I see it. Niklaus has been nothing more than a vindictive bastard his entire life. I would not trust him with a cat, nonetheless a child. Why hasn't anyone snapped the whore's neck yet?" Elijah's jaw clenched, "Oh, please. You fancy the bloody girl?"

Kol laughed loudly, "Leave it to Elijah to weasel his way into another love triangle."

Henrik stepped up, "I don't want to leave here either. I came back for one reason and one reason only and it was not to begin a family." He let out a light breath, "All that would come from this family would be a ticking time-bomb until Niklaus blows up once again."

Elijah placed his hands behind his back and raised his chin, "I care about this family. I will stand by this family as a whole, no matter what accusations are thrown my way." Rebekah joined his side and nodded her head in agreement.

Finn stepped up to his older brother and stared at him, "I have been kept in a box for a thousand years. You have always been on our brother's side. You expect me to just drop all of my beliefs and hand them over to that narcissistic bastard."

Kol swallowed hard, "I want to stay in Mystic Falls. I want a second chance at this family, but only of those who are worthy of redemption. Niklaus has proved himself more than once to not be a reliable member. If he wants us to drop everything that he has ever done to us, he will need to prove himself a lot more than he has in the past."

Elijah and Rebekah nodded their heads before walking out of the house to negotiate the options. Henrik cleared his throat so the rest of the siblings turned to face him, "This is not what I rose you all for." They all raised their eyebrows in confusion, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch you all for centuries? Watch Niklaus dagger you once you got out of line." He lowered his head before regaining the eye contact, "I am not back to become a family again; I am here to bring him down."

Niklaus found himself at the Grill, drinking away his sorrows. There weren't many people in there, a few locals. None took notice that he was back. A certain blonde vampire that he was wishing to see wasn't around. He broke his promise to leave and never come back – although when he made that promise, he never imagined his family would be brought back together.

A man walked into the restaurant and sat down beside Klaus at the bar, the bartender walked towards them. The man held his hand up, "One bourbon please." The bartender nodded his head and walked into the back through the swinging doors. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, Klaus took a sip of his drink.

The man groaned beside him, "Blondie. It's Enzo, you might remember me as the man that you were kind enough to sleep with then bail ever-so quickly after. I am just calling to state that I am at the Grill, at the moment, perhaps you would fancy to join me? Don't avoid me, Mae, I am aware of where you live." Enzo pulled the phone away from his ear before pressing a button and ending the call.

Klaus' head whipped towards Enzo when he heard him mutter his sister's name, even if she wanted nothing to do with him. "Trouble in paradise, mate?" Klaus questioned the man beside him. "My apologies of overhearing your conversation."

Enzo chuckled, "Nothing like being played by a woman trying to get over an ex, eh?" Klaus smirked, revealing his perfectly placed dimples. "I don't believe I've caught your name, I'm Enzo."

Klaus shook his hand briefly, "Niklaus."

He raised his eyebrows, "Wait. As in Niklaus Mikaelson? The girl that I was calling on the phone, her older and vengeful, hybrid brother?" Klaus tilted his head to the side amused and Enzo cleared his throat, "I believe that I have somewhere to be."

Klaus stood up after him and placed his hand on his shoulder, halting him. "Don't be foolish, Enzo. You see, my darling sister has explained that she wants nothing to do with me anymore. I am guessing you are aware of all the details of her hate for me." Enzo nodded his head slowly, watching him carefully. "I might as well have some fun with her current play toy," He pushed him backwards causing Enzo to fly across the room.

Enzo landed on top of a table, causing it to break in half under him. Enzo pushed himself up and growled under his breath, "I did not sign up to become anyone's play toy, especially not someone's punching bag. I insist that you would not try doing that again," Niklaus laughed at him and lunged towards him.

"She broke my heart," Niklaus pulled him closer to him before pushing him against the wall, "I might as well do the same to you." Niklaus picked up a piece of the table's broken wood shard and held it tightly in his palm.

Maeve ran into the room and Enzo had his back propped up against the wall, glaring at her brother. Niklaus held the broken wood of the table's leg in his hand, pointed in his direction. Enzo snarled, "What are you waiting for then, mate? Do it already. Get it over with," He shouted in Klaus' direction.

Klaus smirked before throwing the stake in his direction, towards his heart – making a point that he would always get what he wanted. Maeve's eyes grew wide, but Nik threw the stake off my a few centimeters. It stabbed him in the chest, but didn't strike his heart. Niklaus vanished out of sight and Enzo dropped onto the ground. Maeve ran over to his side, "Enzo!"

She dove down to his side and pulled the stake out of his chest and tossed it across the room. Enzo chuckled lightly, but grabbed his chest in pain, applying pressure on his wound. Maeve touched his face gently and he glanced up at her, "About bloody time."

Maeve broke into an immediate smile and leaned her forehead against his. "This is all my fault," She whispered and he stroked the back of her head, playing with her hair. "I should have never brought you into my world. This was between my siblings and I," He shook his head and she pulled away. "I am sorry, Lorenzo."

He rolled his eyes, "And to think that we have gotten past that horrid pet name."

She helped him up onto his feet and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding onto her for support. She flashed them back to the Salvatore Mansion and walked into the house, Damon looked over at them. His eyes grew wide when he saw Enzo's shirt covered in blood, "What the hell happened to him?"

Maeve placed him down on the couch and looked over at Damon, "My bloody brother happened. I am deeply sorry to inform you that my family has returned to Mystic Falls."

* * *

_Leave reviews please and thank you for reading :)_


End file.
